A client station may be configured to connect to a variety of different wireless networks based on the hardware and software configurations thereof. For example, a client station may be able to connect to a cellular network and/or a WiFi network, depending on how the client station is configured. While connected to a wireless network, the client station may execute a call application via which a voice call may be performed. A specific implementation of the voice call is an emergency call in which the call is routed to a Public-Safety Answering Point (PSAP).